onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
What If... storylines
''What If... Aired July 12, 2010-August 30, 2010 - ''What If... was a series of short webisodes that aired on ABC.com and SoapNet.com that were directed by then-''One Life to Live'', and current General Hospital, executive producer Frank Valentini. The shorts explored what it might be like if various characters from General Hospital, One Life to Live, and All My Children met one another. The webisodes were completely separate from the storylines of the three soap operas; and what occurred in the shorts are not considered actual events in the lives of the characters. Storylines Erica/Sonny - "Love in a Time of Claustrophobia" , from Pine Valley, PA is in an elevator at her "Woman of the Year" award ceremony. She has to give a speech and is very anxious. Outside the elevator, , from [Charles|Port Charles, NY, is talking on his cell phone to and tells him, "Let me worry about finding the alibi, you get rid of the evidence." Sonny then enters the elevator and hits the emergency stop button and starts kissing Erica. Erica pushes him off and asks, "What do you think you're doing?". Sonny then says, "For the camera; we need to look like we're all over each other." Erica then realizes it's Sonny Corinthos and says that he is on the news a lot for his "coffee business." Sonny then asks her to be his "alibi," and Erica reply's, "I was just named Woman of the Year. I do NOT makeout with mobsters. So, if you don't get this thing moving, I'm afraid I'm the one who's going to need an alibi." Sonny then tries to start the elevator, but it doesn't work! Sonny starts to panic, due to his claustrophobia. Erica then tells him to calm down and relax. Erica then asks him if he has any kids and he replies, "four," and shows her a picture of , , and . Erica then asks where his other son is. Sonny tells Erica he didn't meet until recently and that his son dislikes him. Erica then says she can relate due to her long-lost daughter, . She says Kendall used to hate her, but now they are closer than ever. Erica then tells him there is still hope for Sonny and his son. The elevator then starts working, they wave at each other, and exit. Spinelli/"Todd" - "Fear of Flying" from GH and "Todd Manning" (later revealed to be Todd's twin brother Victor Lord, Jr.) from OLTL are on an air plane together. Carly/Ryan - "How to be Bad" from GH gives from AMC a refresher course on how to be a "bad boy." Greenlee/Jason - "Blame it on the Alcohol" from GH and from AMC are on a plane. Greenlee is drunk and Jason helps her get through the flight. Greenlee throws up on Jason's shoes. Angie and Jesse/Starr - "Why Did I Get Married" Starr Manning is in an elevator when from AMC enter and start arguing. Dante/Tess - "I Might Like You Better if We Slept Together" from GH and Tess Buchanan are in a plane. Luke/Viki - "Pain in My Heart" Luke Spencer from GH and Viki Lord Banks from are in an elevator (this one is green), and they get stuck. Maxie/Rex - "Learning How to Fly" Maxie Jones from GH and Rex Balsom from OLTL are on a plane. Blair/Tad - "I Suck at Love" Blair Cramer and from AMC are on a plane. Blair is crying over his failed marital relationships and Tad tries to comfort her. The scene cuts into a music video-like with Tad and Blair singing about the failed relationships, which turns out to be a dream. Blair and Tad wake up on each other shoulders when a stewardess comes and says that they arrived at Jamaica. Blair leaves while Tad follows and throws his plane ticket on a seat. John/Sam - "Love in an Elevator" Sam McCall from GH and John McBain are featured. Sam is in a disguise and they ride the same elevator that the Erica/Sonny scene was shot in. This What If... scene is the only one where the two character later actually meet, when the character John McBain moves to General Hospital. Category:Storylines